Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a centre console of a motor vehicle having a cover that is able to be opened, which covers a storage compartment located thereunder in its closed position and releases this in an open position. Exemplary embodiments of the invention also relate to a motor vehicle fitted with such a centre console.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,627 discloses a centre console of a motor vehicle of this type having a cover that is able to flip open backwards.
The disadvantage of the known centre consoles is that a storage compartment arranged thereunder is only easily accessible in the case of a complete opening of the cover, and the complete opening can cause difficulties for, in particular, physically disabled people. There are also covers for closing or opening a storage compartment lying thereunder that can be slid completely only in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. These, however, in turn, are limited in their function to the pure sliding movement.
The present invention therefore is directed to an improved centre console having an increased functionality.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide an entirely novel adjustment mechanism to adjust a cover closing a storage compartment in a centre console, which enables a combination of a translational sliding movement and a swivelling movement and thus enables the most varying closed states of the storage compartments arranged thereunder that would not have been able to be implemented with the hitherto purely translationally moveable or only purely swivellable covers. The adjustment mechanism according to the invention is formed in such a way that it first lifts the cover slightly during opening, and adjusts it backwards, and only subsequently swings it upwards. This offers the great advantage that the adjustment mechanism first enables a significantly translational sliding movement backwards against the direction of travel and thus releases the drinks holder already arranged in the front region of the storage compartment lying thereunder. By means of the adjustment mechanism according to the invention, an opening of the cover is thus possible via a first fundamentally pure sliding movement with a rotating movement subsequent to this. Here, the movement of the cover can, for example, be set gradually via corresponding locking elements, such that the cover according to the invention is also held securely in all intermediate positions between its closed position and its completely open position.
Expediently, the adjustment mechanism has a guiding slide, which is connected to the centre console via two parallelogram carrier pairs. The parallelogram carrier pairs enable therein a first opening step in which the cover is only slightly lifted, yet is adjusted substantially backwards translationally, as well as a second opening step which is connected to the first opening step and in which the cover then carries out a hitherto known flipping movement and thus opens the storage compartment thereunder completely. The guiding slide according to the invention with its two parallelogram carrier pairs is therein constructively comparably simple and thus also cost-efficient to produce, such that the adjustment mechanism according to the invention is provided in a simple and cost-efficient manner.
In an advantageous development of the solution according to the invention, two, in particular removable, drinks holders are provided in the storage compartment. In this case, the two drinks holders enable two drinks containers to be put down next to each other, wherein the drinks holders according to the invention are usually arranged in a front region of the storage compartment that is able to be closed by the cover. Due to a removable design of the drinks holders according to the invention, these can be removed simply when they are not needed and thus the storage space of the storage compartment can be enlarged. Using the adjustment mechanism it is possible to adjust the cover in the first opening step so far backwards that the two drinks holders are easily accessible and thus drinks can be put down in these, whereby the remaining storage compartment is still closed by the cover and thus at the same time forms an arm rest for the driver or passenger. Generally, the slideable positioning of the cover in its first opening step also enables an adaptation to different vehicle passengers, such that this can easily adjust a constantly comfortable arm rest.
Expediently, a central control unit, an ash tray, a storage compartment and/or a further drinks holder can be arranged in front of the cover in the direction of travel. Due to the cover according to the invention and the associated adjustment mechanism it is, in particular, possible to be able to arrange the central control unit further forward and thus in a position that is clearly ergonomically favourable. Additionally, the centre console according to the invention enables all elements required there in a rear region, such as, for example, rear compartment nozzles such as a rear compartment air conditioning system as well as a storage compartment or an ash tray, to be provided.
It is understood that the features that are cited above and are still to be illustrated below can not only be used in the respectively specified combination, but also in other combinations or individually, without exceeding the scope of the present invention.